This disclosure relates to selectively operating an electric vehicle in an electric mode.
Example hybrid vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs). Generally, hybrid vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because hybrid vehicles are selectively driven using a battery-powered electric machine. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on an internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle.
A hybrid vehicle driven using the battery-powered electric machine generates less noise than when driven using the internal combustion engine. Noise from the internal combustion engine may be objectionable.